Quand il me manque
by snurfsnurfsnurf
Summary: Justin est parti à New York mais il manque à Brian. Leur histoire peut-elle tenir le coup avec cette distance? Cette histoire se situe après toutes les saisons diffusées.


Artist: Elodie Frégé

Titre: Quand il me manque

**"Quand il me manque"**

Cela faisait dix mois que Brian avait laissé Justin partir réaliser son rêve à New York. Fidèle à lui-même, il était resté de marbre devant les autres, continuant de collectionner les aventures et laissant penser que cette absence lui était indifférente. Ses amis donnaient l'impression d'être dupes même s'ils ne l'étaient pas.

_Quand il me manque_

_Je fais semblant d'être indifférent_

_Quand il me manque_

_Je mets mon coeur aux quatre vents_

_Et j'attends qu'il rentre_

_Quand il me manque_

Rentrer ? Depuis son départ, Justin n'était pas revenu à Pitsburg. Brian s'était montré rayonnant à l'approche des fêtes des fins d'année car il était prévu qu'il vienne les passer avec lui mais il avait finalement dû annuler son voyage en raison d'une opportunité d'expo qui s'était offerte à lui. Brian avait compris et serrer les dents pour une nouvelle fois ne pas afficher sa déception.

Il s'était lui-même rendu à New-York deux ou trois fois, mais il avait eu l'impression d'être spectateur de la nouvelle vie du jeune homme.

_Quand il me manque_

_Je ne suis plus vraiment moi_

_Je reste en planque _

_Dans ce tee-shirt qu'il a_

_Oublié chez moi_

Plusieurs fois, Brian s'était surpris à respirer un vêtement qu'il avait laissé au loft, ou même son oreiller mais très vite son odeur avait disparu des tissus et elles n'existaient à présent plus que dans les souvenirs du publicistes. Il avait changé son eau de toilette pour la remplacer par la sienne mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ça n'était pas pareil. C'est lui qu'il voulait respirer, son corps, ses cheveux. Comment une odeur pouvait autant lui manquer ?

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède encore_

_Comment vivre loin de lui, je l'ignore_

_Je ne mens qu'à moi si je dis_

_Je ne manque de rien sans lui_

Même s'il se mentait autant à lui-même qu'aux autres en affirmant qu'il vivait très bien l'absence de Justin et qu'ils se parlaient régulièrement au téléphone ou via Internet, il savait qu'il avait le mal de lui. Il souffrait de son absence comme il n'avait jamais souffert auparavant et la seule chose qui aurait pu le guérir était de le revoir. C'était ça, le remède à son absence était tout simplement sa présence.

_Quand il me manque_

_J'ai ses photos_

_Ma maison se hante_

_Quand il me manque_

_Les yeux alors à demi-clos_

_Je nous réinvente_

_Quand il me manque_

Lassé de vivre au travers des souvenirs que lui renvoyaient les photos et les différents lieux qu'ils avaient fréquenté ensemble, Brian prit enfin la décision qui était pourtant évidente depuis le début : partir vivre à New-York. Si son ange blond y était, c'était sa place à lui aussi. Après tout rien ne le retenait à Pitsburg, son fils étaient parti au Canada avec Lindsay et Mélanie, sa mère et sa soeur lui avaient tourné le dos, il y a longtemps déjà et ses amis étaient tous en couple et heureux de se construire la vie dont ils avaient toujours rêvé. Bien sûr Michael lui manquerait mais pas autant que Justin et d'ailleurs, quand il lui parla de son désir de quitter Pitsburg, il fut le premier à se réjouir de cette initiative. Tout comme Debby qui le traita même de petit con d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre qu'il devait le faire.

_Et chaque seconde est un espoir_

_Quand il me manque_

_Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut croire_

_Quand il me manque_

Après avoir pris cette décision, Brian se transforma en vraie pile électrique. Il régla ses affaires afin que tout puisse continuer à rouler sans, nomma quelqu'un pour le remplacer, demanda à Jennifer de s'occuper de la location de son loft. Si au départ, il avait pensé le vendre, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. C'était comme s'il avait vendu une partie de Justin et de lui. Tous leurs corps à corps étaient ancrés à tout jamais dans les murs.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé au téléphone avec Justin, il avait dû se maîtriser afin de ne pas lui annoncer sa prochaine venue. Il voulait en effet, lui faire une surprise.

Le voyage en avion lui avait semblé ne jamais s'arrêter.

_Tout de lui raisonne en moi_

_Et jusqu' à ma voix_

_Parfois on se retrouve un peu plus tard_

_Et la flamme est toujours dans nos regards_

_Alors si il doit me manquer, tant pis_

_Je l'attendrais ici_

Quand il était enfin arrivé, ne sachant où trouver Justin, il avait hésité : l'attendre devant chez lui ou lui téléphoner. Il avait finalement opté pour la première solution. Le jeune blondinet n'était pas à son appartement et Brian s'était installé sur sa valise sur le palier devant sa porte. Les secondes avaient passé à la vitesse des minutes, il connaissait à présent chaque détail de sa montre à force de la regarder et aurait pu reconnaître chaque centimètre carré des murs et du sols du hall. Au bout de près de deux heures, n'y tenant plus, il avait sorti son téléphone et composé le numéro de Justin. C'est alors qu'il avait reconnu la sonnerie au bout du couloir, il avait relevé la tête et l'avait vu : son ange blond se tenait là debout à quelques mètres de lui.

_Car je ne mens qu'à moi si je dis_

_Je ne manque de rien sans lui ..._

Le visage de Justin s'illumina d'un large sourire et il courut vers son amour.

-Brian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça fait longtemps que t'attends ?

-Un moment oui mais c'est pas grave

-T'aurais dû appeler.

-Il y a des tas de choses que j'aurais dû faire mais tu me connais, il me faut souvent du temps pour m'en rendre compte.

Ils échangèrent un tendre sourire, puis Justin ouvrit la porte de son appartement et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit les bagages de Brian.

-Waw, deux valises. Ça veut dire que tu comptes rester plus longtemps qu'un week-end ou que tu as plein de cadeaux pour moi.

-Euh en fait un peu des deux... Oui je compte rester plus qu'un week-end et j'ai un cadeau pour toi, enfin si on peut considérer que vivre avec toi à New-York ça t'intéresse comme cadeau.

-Quoi ?

Brian se rapprocha de Justin qui le regardait d'un air perplexe, et le prit par la taille.

-Je vais pas te proposer le mariage, ça je l'ai déjà fait. Je vais pas non plus te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi parce que tu le sais. Je vais pas te faire de grands serments ou te jurer une fidélité éternelle parce que ça serait des conneries. Je vais juste te proposer de vivre ensemble comme on le faisait à Pittsburg mais qu'on le fasse ici, à New-York parce que c'est ici que toi tu as un avenir.

-Mais ton boulot, tes amis, ta vie est là-bas

-Ma vie c'est toi et t'es ici.

-Je t'aime Brian

-ça veut dire que t'es d'accord ?

Les yeux embués de larmes, Justin se mit à rire et attira son compagnon pour l'embrasser. S'il savait déjà que Brian l'aimait, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui prouverait un jour de cette façon.

**FIN**


End file.
